


I will not say 'do not weep' [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "I will not say 'do not weep'" by Jadzia_Bear.</p>
<p>"The red rims of her eyes and the blood on her hands match her scarlet coat. Steve wonders if it makes it harder or easier, having a body to mourn over.</p>
<p>He knows all too well there’s precious little that can be done to ease her pain, but he’ll be damned if he won’t at least try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not say 'do not weep' [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadzia_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I will not say 'do not weep'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899593) by [Jadzia_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear). 



Length: 8:38  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20will%20not%20say%20'do%20not%20weep'.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Thanks to Jadzia_Bear for having blanket permission!


End file.
